Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
During operation, the various components of a wind turbine experience various loads due to, for example, the speed of the wind and the interaction of the wind with the rotor blades and other components of the wind turbine. In particular, the tower may be subjected to various loads during operation. For example, the tower may be subjected to bending loads during operation as wind interacts with the rotor blades and the tower itself Such loading of the tower can subject various components of the tower to high stresses and, due to the intermittent nature of wind gusts, can fatigue the components.
Of particular concern are platforms contained within the interior of the tower. Movement of the tower can subject fixed platforms connected to the tower to experience high stresses. In towers formed from multiple legs, where the legs can move relative to one another and the platform is connected to multiple legs, such stressing of platforms is of increased concerns.
Accordingly, towers that reduce stresses during operation of the wind turbine are desired in the art. In particular, platform arrangements which reduce such stresses would be advantageous.